exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Radundo
"You humans ... you seem so limited and inconsequential. You only live an instant, you can't do anything for yourselves, you end up destroying your own world. But you're still willing to fight, you adapt and overcome, and you constantly strive to do better. That's why I like you !" - Radundo. Radundo is a member of the Atlantean Knights of the Round and the first Tragoedian of Taurus. Story The Guardsman Radundo was once a stalwart defender of Atlantis, nicknamed the Army of One, but eventually, due to his king Critias's choice to enslave the Lunarean tribe, they retaliated by sending the monster known as SIN to wipe out Atlantis. Radundo, however, was saved by Fortuna who granted him powers as a Divine Servant, in exchange for helping her defeat Praeter. Alongside Critias and the other Knights of the Round, Radundo helped defeat Praeter, before being put to sleep for a long time. Awaking from Slumber Radundo was later summoned by an unknown master, but did not care much about that. Using his own mana to survive, he ditched his previous master then went on to discover the joys of human culture, briefly encountering humans and Servants on his way. When Akamanah began corrupting Servants, Radundo retaliated by using his Advent to prevent them from doing wrong. When Akamanah's influence was dispelled, Radundo led the now uncorrupted servants to a final battle against their main rivals, led by Christina Luka and Kai Antasia, seeking to evaluate their potential. A final battle ensued, with Radundo surviving both Holo and Zenodora Horenheim's sacrificial attacks, but eventually collapsing against a constant barrage from his enemies's Advents. He thus faded away, satisfied with the outcome. Appearance Radundo is an extremely tall and massive man with dark blue hair and a beard, as well as piercing green eyes, who walks half-naked, only dressed with short, mechanized pants adorned with Orichalcum. Personality Radundo is an eternally jolly and optimistic individual - contrasting with most Atlanteans - who despite possessing great pride and arrogance due to his lineage, believes that "lesser races" are interesting due to their constant struggle against what surpasses them. As a result, Radundo is endlessly curious about their potential and creations. An ambiguous figure, Radundo only fights when needed, usually instead negotiating and crushing people with his charismatic presence; he is a conqueror, not a destroyer. He is often at odds with Critias - whom he nicknames 'old man Critias'. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As all Knights of the Round do, he represents the pinnacle of physical prowess. Even further than most however, Radundo possesses endurance beyond comparison, taking hits that would have slaughtered gods while still staying on his feet. * Water Mastery: Radundo is extremely talented at manipulating Water and can control entire oceans by thought alone. * Technological Expertise: Like all Atlanteans, Radundo is an expert at creating, understanding and using Technology. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Radundo of Taurus, he possesses transcending abilities. (artificially boosted by Atlantean technology), and the native probability-warping abilities of a Tragoedia. ** Advent: Radundo Neptunius. Befitting his nature as a guardian of Atlantis, this Advent makes him almost invincible while preventing his enemies from doing anything else than fight him, acting as both a blessing and curse. Storylines * Magus Wars : Control features him as an ambiguous figure. Trivia * Radundo is an Atlantean name meaning "Granting of the resonating drum", fitting Radundo's booming personality. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra Category:Atlantean